


人質 (Hostage)/童話 (Fairy Tale)

by willsimpforazula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, and the sweater weather, another angsty songfic yall, i blame the covids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: Sokka and Azula's relationship and how they try to make it work against all odds. Sometimes they make it,  other times they don't.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song title is 人質(Hostage) by A-Mei, link is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4JrzNdpKw4

人質 (Hostage) 

我和你啊 存在一種危險關係 _Me and you, we coexist in this dangerous relationship_

彼此挾持 這另一部分的自已 _Both of us are supporting a part of us_

本以為這完整了愛的定義 _We thought we perfected the definition of love_

那就乖乖的守護著你 _So I'll protect you_

**Sokka's penthouse**

**Republic City**

"Hey, umm Sokka?" she whispered, curled up next to him under the blankets as she mindlessly drew circles on his chest with her pointer

"What is it, 'Zu?" he asked, turning to cuddle her closer to him while breathing in her scent.

"There's just something I want to ask you?"

"Go ahead."

"What are we?"

"Like in a literal sense, or? I mean, we're a couple, are we not?"

"Are we though, with all these secret meetings and stolen kisses? Don't you ever get tired of hiding in the shadows, lying through our teeth to everyone we meet?"

Sitting up against the headboard, he stroked her hair and whispered "You know, it does get unbearable sometimes, but for you, I'd go through it all."

"Will you? Really?" she looked at him expectantly with earnest amber eyes.

"Really, on Tui and La I swear."

Resting her face in his shoulder, she purred softly and whispered quietly "That-that's...thank you Sokka."

"For what?"

"For giving me hope when everyone else left me alone, for trusting me when everyone else told you otherwise, for- for..." she tried to get the words out, but only quiet sobs emerged.

"Shhh, it's okay." he mumbled while stroking her hair.

* * *

相愛變成 猜忌懷疑的爛遊戲 _Love has become a rotten game of second guessing_

規則是要 憋著呼吸越靠越近 _The rules of the game made us hold our breath the closer we got_

但你的溫柔 是我唯一沉溺 _But your tenderness was my one weakness_

你是愛我的 就不怕有縫隙 _If you love me, we don't need to worry about distance_

**Midnight**

**Royal Gardens**

**Caldera**

"How long more do we have to hide our relationship?"

"I-I don't know."

"I'm tired. Tired of keeping up this facade, this charade, of leading this double life when I just want to shout out how much I love you from the rooftops. "

"Me too, me too."

"Then why do we go through all these everytime we meet?"

"Because it's just not time yet."

"Then when is it time, tell me? Because at this point you just want all the perks without putting in the work."

"You and I both know that isn't true."

"All the evidence seems to suggest otherwise."

"You know how people be, 'Zula."

"Of course I'd know Sokka, I'm a people person."

"Whenever you're ready, I'll stand by you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

在我心上用力的開一槍 _Place a gun to my heart and open fire_

讓一切歸零 在這聲巨響 _Let's replay this game with with this deafening sound_

如果愛是說什麼都不能放 _If this love means we can't let go of it all_

我不掙扎 _I won't resist_

反正我也 沒差 _I've got nothing to lose_

**Throne room**

**Caldera**

If they thought facing the scrutiny of the press and paparazzi was bad, it paled in comparison to the grilling they received from their siblings.

"How long has this been going on?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Think of the implications damnit!"

"And here I thought you were the smart one Sokka!"

"That's enough. I'm sticking with her, and that's final."

"You can't be serious, was Suki not good enough?"

"I could have said the same thing about you and Jet."

"That-that-"

"Was what? Different? Not the same? What a bunch of bullshit that was. And you Zuko, you should be happy your sister is better now, yet you treat her like she's still that deranged 15 year old! Both of you should take a fucking better look at the mirror before you start pointing fingers." he shot back.

"So, you meant every word you said back there?" she asked after they had enough and left. It had almost come to blows and for a brief moment, she seriously considered regicide but was restrained by Sokka.

"I said what I said. If I had to choose between you and the world, I'd choose you every single time."

"Every single time?"

"Every single time. In fact," he said, before pulling out a necklace and putting it around her.

"Is-is this what I think this is?"

"It is. Will you marry me Azula?"

"I-yes, yes I will!" she replied, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Wiping her tears away with his thumbs, he pulled her in for a searing kiss that meant the world to her.

* * *

人質在這一刻得到釋放 _Hostages get a reprieve_

相愛的純粹落得如此下場 _This fragile love has crumbled to this point_

你滿意嗎 _Are you satisfied_

我們都別 說謊 _No more lies_

**25 years later**

"Do you still love me Sokka?"

"I do."

"No lying, tell me for real. Do you truly still love me, Sokka?"

"I won't lie, some days it feels like I made the wrong choice, like I'm a hostage. But then there are days where being with you feels like the right choice."

"Since you were honest I think it's time to come to clean and yeah, I feel the same way as well. Like some days I'm all out of love and it feels like it's falling apart at the seams. But tell me, are you happy with me? Well and happy with me? No lying."

"Yes. Because-" he turned to a picture of their kids "I wouldn't trade the world for you then and I'm not going to start now."

"Don't you miss it though? Your old life, the status you had as councilman?"

"I could say the same about you, _princess_."

"You always know what to say at the right time, you know."

"Would you rather I'd be doing something else with my mouth?"

"Like?"

"Ah don't play naïve with me, _troublemaker._ "

"The kids can hear us, you know."

"Not my fault you're so damn loud."

"Oh I'm sorry, but someone here just _loves_ to make me scream." 

In a flash, she pinned him on the sofa and straddled him.

"You know, I never got you back for pinning me against the wall that day."

"Oh no, trapped under such a beauty, whatever will I do?" he mocked.

"Be a good boy and we'll see." she replied and kissed him hard with her entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So itsa me ya boi back at it again with another angsty songfic. Normally I try to follow the lyrics but I figured I'd try to capture the essence instead of conforming strictly to the lyrics. There were a couple songs I had in mind but they were too angsty and this was on the less angsty spectrum. Also I got the covids so I took a break from writing last week, so this piece isn't as good as it could have been but excuses shmexcuses. Anywho, expect a resumption of normal uploads for my main fic this sunday onwards. As always comments are appreciated and kudos if you liked it.


	2. 童話 (Fairy Tale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's still sadboi hours up in this joint, so here's a true angsty song fic for y'all. Song is 童話 by 光良. Also for the purposes of the story, I changed 王子 (prince) to 公主 (princess), otherwise, the lyrics are the same as the song. The usual disclaimers apply.

**童話 Fairy tale**

忘了有多久 再沒聽到你  _ It's been a while since I last heard from you _

對我說你 最愛的故事  _ You told me about this story you loved _

我想了很久 我開始慌了  _ I thought so long and hard about it, I started to lose track _

是不是我又做錯了什麼?  _ Was it something wrong that I did _

你哭著對我說  _ Because you told me with tears in your eyes  _

童話裡都是騙人的  _ That the fairy tale was a lie _

我不可能是你的公主  _ I couldn't possibly be your princess _

**Six months ago**

"Hey Sokka, this is Azula here, I've been trying to reach you for the past few weeks. Please call me back when you can. Love you."

***

"Hey Azula, this is Katara, Sokka's sister here. Sokka's been in and out of the hospital for the past few months and he's not doing too good. If there's any message you want me to pass it to him, let me know. Thanks."

***

**Four years ago,**

**Theater**

**Ember Island**

"That-that was a horror show of a fairy tale adaptation." Sokka exclaimed as they walked out of the theater, their minds still lagging behind after witnessing what seemed to be a cruel parody of 'Love Amongst the Dragons'.

"I tried telling you so many times that it wasn't worth your time but nooo, you just had to go and see it." 

"Fine, you were right, I was wrong. Again."

"The troupe in Hira'a is so much better. Maybe next time we can go there."

"I would have never pegged you as a discerning theater connoisseur."

"See when your parents force you to watch plays at a young age, you quickly get a sense of what's good and what's not. Also, it helps that both of them were actors so there's that."

"Honestly though, it's all just a fairy tale anyways."

"But you like it just the same."

Somehow, unknowingly they made their way to the beach, where they decided to spend the rest of the night stargazing as the sound of the surf crashing into the beach provided a calming backdrop. As they laid in silence looking at the multitude of twinkling stars, with Azula nestling herself in the crook of Sokka's neck, she asked "If fairy tales were real, would I be your princess?"

Turning over to face her, he cupped her face, slowly brushing his thumb over her cheek before replying "You wouldn't be a princess, you're worth so much more than that."

"Then what would I be?"

"You'd be, um, a guardian angel, which I think is much cooler than a helpless princess waiting for her knight in shining armor."

'Then am I your guardian angel?"

"You're damn right, Azula. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

也許你不會懂 從你說愛我以後 _ Maybe you didn't know _ ,  _ but ever since you told me you loved me _

我的天空星星都亮了  _ The stars in my night sky shone just that much brighter _

我願變成童話裡 你愛的那個天使 _I want to be that angel from the fairy tale_

張開雙手變成翅膀守護你  _ Covering you with my wings _

你要相信 相信我們會像童話故事裡  _ You have to believe that just like that fairy tale _

幸福和快樂是結局  _ We can have a happy ending _

**Two months ago**

"How is he doing?"

"Not good, we all thought he'd be in remission for a while but it seemed that he's relapsed and it's not looking very good unless he gets a transplant."

"The main issue is that there's a long waiting list for bone marrow transplants, which means he might not make it till the end of the year."

* * *

你哭著對我說  _ You told me with tears in your eyes _

童話裡都是騙人的  _ The fairy tale was a lie _

我不可能是你的公主  _ I couldn't possibly be your princess _

也許你不會懂  _ Maybe you didn't know _

從你說愛我以後  _ But ever since you told me you loved me _

我的天空星星都亮了  _ The stars in my night sky shone just that much brighter _

我願變成童話裡 你愛的那個天使 _I wish to be that angel from the fairy tale_

張開雙手變成翅膀守護你  _ Covering you with my wings _

你要相信 相信我們會像童話故事裡  _ You have to believe that just like that fairy tale _

幸福和快樂是結局  _ We can have a happy ending _

**Three weeks ago**

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Give it some time, miss, he's just been through the ringer, what with the operation and a possible infection. Though by the looks of him, he's a fighter so I'm sure he'll pull through."

'What are the odds he'll be cured or at the least, in remission?"

"That-that is hard to say. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to but feel free to contact me if you have any questions or concerns." he replied, before handing her a business card and walking over to the next ward.

"C'mon Sokka wake up, please I'm begging you." she whispered from behind the glass pane, as a solitary tear rolled down her face.

* * *

我要變成童話裡 你愛的那個天使 _ I want to be that angel from the fairy tale  _

張開雙手變成翅膀守護你  _ Covering you with my wings _

你要相信 相信我們會像童話故事裡  _ You have to believe that just like that fairy tale _

幸福和快樂是結局  _ We can have a happy ending _

我會變成童話裡 你愛的那個天使  _ I will become that fairy tale angel _

張開雙手變成翅膀守護你  _ Covering you with my wings _

你要相信  _ You have to believe _

相信我們會像童話故事裡  _ That just like that fairy tale _

幸福和快樂是結局  _ We can have a happy ending together _

一起寫我們的結局  _ We can write this ending together _

**24 hours ago**

"I got here as fast as I can, what's the current situation?" Azula asked Katara as she paused to catch her breath.

"It's a touch and go type deal. Doctors say he might not make it through the night."

"Agni almighty, when did this happen?"

"About a few hours. Speaking of which, don't you have a recital to perform at?"

"Who cares about that, Sokka's more important than any spirits damned recital!"

Just then, from behind the glass panel, Sokka slowly stirred to live. Excitedly, Azula tapped the window, trying to get his attention. 

"Sokka, it's me! Can you hear me?!"

Turning his head slowly to the sounds of tapping, he gave a knowing smile, before turning to his sister and giving her a small nod. Katara then pulled out a necklace from her pocket, before turning to Azula and placing it in the palm of her hand.

"Is-is this what I think this is?"

"He spent most of his waking hours agonizing over the design and the type of stone he wanted to use for the betrothal necklace."

"It's beautiful." Noticing that she had put on the necklace, Sokka merely smiled at the girls, before speaking in a hoarse voice "Well well well, if it isn't my two favourite ladies."

"Sokka, you're okay!" Azula squealed, overjoyed that he seemed for all intents and purposes doing better and bucking against the doctor's expectations.

"N-never felt better. I see Kat's already given you the necklace, so I guess, wi-will you be my wife, my little dragon?"

"Yes, yes I do!"

"T-that's good." he sighed, before closing his eyes. Just then, the ECG started displaying erratic signs as his body started to go into shock.

'No no no Sokka, you can't do this to me! Sokka wake up please! You promised me we would write our story together! Sokka!" she cried, tears flowing freely as doctors and nurses tried in vain to resuscitate him.

"I-I'm afraid he's passed away." the doctor solemnly announced. At the mention of the news confirming what she saw with her own eyes, she ran over to where he lay and sobbed freely over his body.

"Please Sokka I'm begging you, wake up, please!" she half screamed, half sobbed. But Sokka did not stir, nor did he wake from his eternal slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as cruel as this seems, I've been thinking of doing a truly angsty songfic for a hot minute so yeah. I promise this is the last angsty songfic for 2020 and that my main fic will have a happy ending. Anyways, rate and review if you liked it (or not, which I suspect most people won't but it be like it do) and let me know what I can do better. Have a happy new year yalls, stay safe and may 2021 be better than this dumpster fire!

**Author's Note:**

> So itsa me ya boi back at it again with another angsty songfic. Normally I try to follow the lyrics but I figured I'd try to capture the essence instead of conforming strictly to the lyrics. There were a couple songs I had in mind but they were too angsty and this was on the less angsty spectrum. Also I got the covids so I took a break from writing last week, so this piece isn't as good as it could have been but excuses shmexcuses. Anywho, expect a resumption of normal uploads for my main fic this sunday onwards. As always comments are appreciated and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
